


Princess

by jessblackmeme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Calum, Calum centric, M/M, Multi, OT4, Pain Kink, Smut, calum is a cockslut lol, not really ot4, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessblackmeme/pseuds/jessblackmeme
Summary: Calum is just really horny.[I originally posted this on tumblr but I deleted that account lmao]





	Princess

It all just kind of happened:

Luke was on top of Michael, their clothed erections rubbing against each other; Ashton was fully naked along with Calum, who was making out with Michael as Ashton sucked him off.

Calum moaned in Michael’s mouth, Ashton’s warm tongue flicking at the younger boy’s slit. He began to take all of him in his mouth, his lack of a gag reflex helping his case. Calum pulled away from the kiss to praise Ashton, breathing out a ‘fuck Ash’ here and there.

Meanwhile, Luke was getting to work with Michael. Both their jeans and shirts were on the floor, their boners now more prominent in their boxers. “Need you so bad, Mikey.” Luke groaned, grinding deeply on Michael, causing him to moan and grow even harder.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Calum mumbled, watching from where he was sitting, chest rising and falling from shooting his load into Ashton’s mouth. He looked over at Ashton, who was now stroking himself. Smirking, he crawled over and leaned down, repeating Ash’s actions from earlier. His tongue swirled around the older boy’s shaft, earning a low, throaty moan from him. Michael looked over, Calum’s ass at eye level, and moaned at the sight. He remembered Calum stating he had a pain kink in a previous game of truth or dare, smirking as he roughly smacked the boy’s ass. The sudden action made Calum jump, and he hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations down Ashton’s shaft.

“You like pain, don’t you, princess?” In any different situation, Calum would have felt awkward being called that, but in this moment, it just felt so… right.

All eyes turned to Calum the moment those words left Michael’s mouth. He pulled away from Ashton’s dick with a 'pop’ and slowly sat back, loving all the attention he was getting. A plan popped into in head, and with a smirk, he slowly spread his legs while reaching his hand down and grabbed his own dick, pumping so slow he was practically teasing himself. But he wasn’t focused on himself just yet; he wanted to tease them so that they’d focus on him.

A raspy moan left his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut; his head tilting back to rest on the pillow that was situated on the couch. All the other boys watched, getting themselves off to the hottest sight in the world, which was Calum getting himself off. And in less than five minutes, Calum succeeded at getting what he wanted.

The dominant side in Michael finally kicked in.

“Don’t touch yourself baby,” Michael pushed Calum’s hand away, a growing confidence washing over him as he crawled on top, “because you’re about to be punished.” He smirked, flipping the younger boy over and bringing his hand down on the plump skin, watching as a red handprint formed.

“H-harder daddy..” Calum moaned out, wiggling his ass as far as he could get it in the air. Michael smirked, bringing his hand down on the sensitive skin again, as hard as he could.

“Hey, don’t take all the fun.” Luke groaned from where he was sitting, right next to Michael as he watched the scene unfold before him.

“Well then come join the fun, daddy.” Calum smirked, using the tips of his toes to help move his ass higher in the air. Luke’s erection became even harder, if possible, at both the sight and the name that rolled perfectly off Calum’s tongue.

The same tongue that could work wonders, oh how Luke would love to have Calum suck him off.

“Why don’t you come and suck your daddy off?” Confidence was surely growing in all the boys, seeing as no one even had the guts to flirt with a girl. Calum’s dick twitched at the raspiness in Luke’s voice, which the blonde had intended to sound like, knowing his deep and raspy voice was a major turn-on.

“Okay daddy..” Calum crawled over to where Luke was propped up and leaned down, flicking his tongue over the throbbing slit.

“Fuck princess..” Luke moaned out, tangling one hand into the boy’s hair, which was still damp from a shower he had taken previously. The brunette continued his actions, hollowing out his cheeks to fit as much of Luke as he could. He managed to fit the majority of the veiny cock in, the tip hitting the back of his throat which caused him to gag, but at the same time caused Luke to moan uncontrollably.

“Fuck, that’s really hot.” Michael, who was currently being sucked off by Ashton, was watching Calum suck Luke, figuring out what to do with the beautiful ass he possessed. When an idea suddenly popped into his head, he smirked, deciding to wait until after his first orgasm to deliver it.

Speaking of orgasms, Luke achieved his first for the night, his load shooting into Calum’s mouth. He was still panting as Calum crawled up to kiss him, the taste of the blonde lingering on both tongues. However, a devious Michael had other plans. 

Michael took each ass cheek in both hands, giving them a light smack before spreading them. The moment his tongue met the tight, pink hole, Calum became a hot, moaning mess. The skillful tongue got to work, lapping and thrusting into the tense muscle. Ashton and Luke watched as the younger one whimpered, grinding his hips backward on Michael’s face; however, Ashton’s hands firmly gripped the quivering thighs, preventing them from moving back. 

Calum buried his face in the pillow, obeying Michael’s new demands to be quiet as he slid a lubed finger into Calum’s heat. He started out slow at first, allowing the bassist to adjust, and then picked up speed and added another slicked up finger, which had Calum ignoring what Michael had previously ordered, pleading for him to ‘go faster’ and ‘add another finger’. 

“Tsk tsk tsk princess, I thought I told you to be quiet.” Michael smirked, sliding his fingers out of Calum, which made him whine at the loss of contact. 

“I’m sorry daddy.” He said in a whiny voice, needing some type of contact to relieve his sexual frustration.

“We’ll take your apology, but you still deserve to be punished.” The huskiness in Ashton’s voice made Calum even needier for their cocks as he involuntarily bucked his hips forward onto the couch, grinding and moaning from the much-needed friction. As much as Ashton wanted to sit back and watch this, he still wanted to punish Calum, so he placed his hands securely on the boy’s waist, sitting down and propped Calum so that he was facedown on his laps. 

“Count them for me, baby.” The drummer whispered seductively as he brought his hand down, a loud slapping noise filling his bandmates’ ears.

“O-one.” Calum moaned out, goosebumps forming around the area where Ashton had smacked him.

“Two.” He arched his back, the intensity of the smack shooting pleasure throughout his body as another was made, and another, and another.

“Six!” It came out as more of a squeak than a moan, his body being overwhelmed with the new-founded pleasure of his crotch rubbing against Ashton’s thigh. Ashton of course noticed this and delivered another spank to Cal’s ass before lifting him up, propping him on the couch so that he was in the doggy-style position.

“Since you’ve been begging for it all night, I guess we’ll just give it to you.” Ashton chuckled at the eagerness the bassist showed, who was nodding his head quickly and wiggling his ass in the air, making a perfect show for the others. 

“Who’s dick do you want the most princess?” Luke rasped, kneading at Calum’s ass.

“M-Michael..” he begged. knowing Michael was the roughest in bed.

Michael smirked, slicking his dick up with lube and sitting on his knees between Calum’s legs, not giving any warning before slamming into him.

“Fuck Michael!” Calum screamed, feeling a harsh spank once again on his ass.

“It’s daddy to you.” Michael growled, sliding out and slamming back in, deeper each time. Calum closed his eyes, rocking back in sync with his thrusts. He felt a pair of lips on his back, the feeling of cool metal giving away the owner of those lips. Luke nipped at the skin, leaving marks that were sure to be very visible. Just as Calum felt a hand wrapped around his dick, he felt something tap at his lips. He opened his eyes to see Ashton in front of him, his dick right in front of his mouth. Calum happily opened his mouth, allowing Ash to slide in and fuck his mouth.

Calum felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure bliss. Michael’s dick filled him up perfectly with each thrust, Luke’s lips were now around Calum, and Ashton’s dick was in his mouth. 

Every time Michael would thrust, it would send him deeper onto Ashton’s cock, the vibrations from moaning and the friction of his tip against the back of Cal’s throat sending Ashton into a moaning frenzy, his orgasm hitting him shortly after. Spent, he sat back, watching as Michael slowly thrusted into Calum, who was now very close to his climax. 

“L-Luke, I’m gonna- ah!” He released his load into Luke’s mouth, who swallowed and sucked until he was all dry; Michael came close after, continuing his sloppy thrusts to ride out their orgasms. Luke watched and finished himself off, his load shooting onto his stomach and thighs.

Ashton wiped everyone down with a random shirt that was on the ground, falling back on the couch inbetween Calum and Luke.

“We should so do that again.” Calum panted.

“Round two?” Michael smirked.


End file.
